


Disagreement

by Bluefire123



Series: Writing Exercises & Prompts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Up, Puzzleshipping, minor arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: Yami sighed from the driver’s seat and rolled his car along with the speed of Yugi’s walking. “Yugi, get in.”“No.” Yugi replied.“I know you’re upset with me, but we need to talk about this.”
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Writing Exercises & Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my next series, ‘Writing Exercises & Prompts’. Well, actually, it’s more like a collection. This “series” will be a collection of exercises & prompts I decide to write. So, starting things off is this prompt:
> 
> **Random First Line Prompt:** The Ferrari stopped and the tinted window opened to reveal
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The Ferrari stopped and the tinted window opened to reveal _him_.

Yugi stopped and looked over at the person inside. He glared at who it was and started walking again.

Yami sighed from the driver’s seat and rolled his car along with the speed of Yugi’s walking. “Yugi, get in.”

“No.” Yugi replied.

“I know you’re upset with me, but we need to talk about this.”

No response.

“And ignoring me isn’t going to resolve anything.” Yami continued.

The skies were overcast and dark clouds began rolling in, thunder rumbling in the distance. But Yugi made no movement towards the car. Yami sees that he has nothing to cover himself with from the rain; no umbrella, no jacket, not even an item to hold over his head.

“It’s going to rain. You don’t want to get wet or sick, so get in the car.” He said.

Yugi sighed in annoyance. “It’s just water, I’ll be fine. Plus, I’d rather walk than sit next to you right now.”

Yami’s patience was snapping and that reflected in his tone. _“Yugi.”_

“Yami, you know I’m mad at you right now! I took this walk to help calm me down, but you’re ruining that. Just leave me alone.” Yugi said.

That did it. Yami turned the car off then stepped outside. He closed the door then walked around to where Yugi was. He grabbed his little one’s wrist, preventing him from going any further.

“Let go.” Yugi pulled his arm, but felt Yami’s hand tighten. He pulled again. “Let me go!”

“No.” Yami replied. “Yugi, we have to talk about this.”

Yugi stopped pulling. He knew Yami was right, but he just didn’t want to do so right now. He turned around and faced his darker half. “What’s the point when you think you did nothing wrong?”

Yami let go once he saw Yugi wouldn’t leave. “My actions were justified.”

Yugi glared. “No they weren’t! Yami, you could’ve injured him, or _worse_ , if I hadn’t stopped you in time!”

Yami crossed his arms and glared back. “He deserved it for what he did to you.”

“I agree with the payback, but I think you were taking things too far.”

Yami doesn’t think so. He’s always going to protect his light no matter what. If Yugi is hurt in any way, he makes sure that whoever is responsible is dealt with accordingly. He’ll do anything to properly avenge him and if the punishment is severe, then so be it.

Thunder began rumbling louder overhead, but the two still remained where they were.

“I’ll go to any length to effectively punish those who have wronged you.” Yami said.

Yugi knows, and is grateful that someone cares about him so much to do that. Yami has always been vengeful when it comes to the people he cares about. And, he tends to get carried away when he’s punishing someone, especially if they’ve done something bad to Yugi. However, the severe punishments aren’t always necessary.

“I know.” Yugi said. “All I’m saying is that you were too extreme for what he did to me.”

Droplets of rain started falling which progressively became a steady shower. Yami took his jacket off and draped it over Yugi’s shoulders, then lifted the hood to cover his head.

“Alright.” Yami started. “Next time, I’ll consider a lighter punishment before I go ‘too extreme’.”

Yugi nodded. “Thank you. I just want you to think twice before potentially killing someone, that’s all.”

“And I will.” Yami replied. “So...are you still mad at me?” He asked with a hopeful smile.

After a moment, Yugi smiled as well. “No. I can’t stay mad at you.”

They hugged and kissed, relishing each other’s embrace. Once they pulled back, Yami said. “Now, let’s get out of the rain.”

Yugi nodded, pulling the jacket around him.

They both walked toward the passenger door and Yami opened it. “After you.”

Yugi chuckled and stepped inside, getting comfortable in the plush seat. Yami closed the door then walked around to the driver’s side. Once he got inside, he started the car and they drove off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course they’ll make up. :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
